Fiber-optic cable connections for communication and data transmission purposes need to be secure and reliable. Although the probability of an inadvertent disconnection of a single fiber-optic cable may be relatively low, when a large number of fiber-optic connections are encountered in a connector panel, e.g., in a central office in a telecommunications company, the probability of an inadvertent disconnection is much higher. A neighboring connector to an intended connector can mistakenly be pulled out. This human error flows from the large number of cable interconnections that are grouped-together in a small space.
For example, in a typical fiber-optic connection panel in a central office today, there can be as many as 100 fiber-optic cable-connector-receptacles which are the slots into which the cable-connectors are plugged (sometimes referred to herein as “bulkheads”). These cable-connector-receptacles are arrayed across a panel which may be only three ft. wide by two ft. high and possibly only two ft. wide by one ft. high. Technological visionaries can see this number approaching and possibly exceeding 500 receptacles per panel in the future. The high density of even 100 interconnections on a connector-panel encourages human error. Inadvertently, these cables can be mis-labeled resulting in removal of the wrong cable. Furthermore, it is easy to envision a scenario where a tester-technician reaches his or her hand into a mass of dangling cables connected to a connector-panel to undue a particular connection and, because of poor visibility caused by the mass of cables, mistakenly yanks out a neighboring connection. At that moment, havoc may be wreaked upon anyone relying upon that neighboring connection. Even a momentary disconnect can be catastrophic.
Indeed, some of these fiber optic connections may be used for connecting telemetry equipment located at hospitals to other medical equipment located remotely at universities or teaching hospitals, etc. where patient data is being analyzed by experts and where life and death situations are common. Or, these connections may be used for continuous monitoring of out-patients located at their homes, again where loss of the connection could be life-threatening.
Since usage of fiber-optic cables is increasing rapidly because of enhanced bandwidth provided by fiber-optics vs. copper cabling, other usages for a large number of fiber-optic cables with no room for error can also be envisioned—e.g., national security military applications, air-traffic controller applications, etc. These other examples may suggest an additional possibility that someone with bad motives to create havoc or sabotage can intentionally try to unplug these connections.
Therefore, there is a need for managing a large number of cable interconnections, regardless of whether they are fiber-optic cable connections, co-axial cable connections, Category 1-6 twisted pair cable connections, including the familiar Category 5 (Cat 5) twisted pair cable connection or other connections in a manner to reduce the probability of inadvertent disconnection or sabotage. Applicants' instant specification, drawings and claimed embodiments satisfy that need.